


Breaking Hope, Ravishing in Despair

by AzureGigacyber



Category: Dangan Ronpa: Trigger Happy Havoc
Genre: Blow Jobs, Breast Fucking, Corruption, Creampie, Deepthroating, F/M, Femdom, Gen, Hypnotism, Impregnation, Large Breasts, Other, Rape/Non-con Elements, Seduction, Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-02
Updated: 2020-08-02
Packaged: 2021-03-05 21:55:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,379
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25662460
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AzureGigacyber/pseuds/AzureGigacyber
Summary: Set during Early THH-Right after being told the rules to this morbid Death Game at Hope's Peak Academy, Makoto Naegi is abducted by the real Junko Enoshima late at night and taken to a secret room where he is to brainwashed into loving her. Junko Enoshima plans to pull out all the steps in 'Convcing' Makoto Naegi by using her own body and making him fall forever in love with her.
Relationships: Enoshima Junko/Naegi Makoto
Comments: 10
Kudos: 104





	Breaking Hope, Ravishing in Despair

  
  
  


**Breaking Hope, Ravishing in Despair**

**Danganronpa Trigger Happy Havoc**

**By Azure/For Trollmario**

  
  


**Chapter One- Snuffing Out Naegi’s Light**

*******

During the Events of Trigger Happy Havoc...

  
  


Drifting aimlessly towards his bedroom and reeling from today's events, Makoto Naegi wondered if he'll even be able to get out of this place at all, let alone see what's happening in the outside world. From waking up one morning inside of a strange-looking school, one that looked like it was meant to keep everybody inside until Doomsday came along, to meeting a plush robotic bear that tells everybody here that they'll have to kill each other in order to survive if they ever want to have a chance to escape.

He did feel that he'll be the first to go, seeing as how Makoto perceived himself to be the weakest link there is compared to all the others. It was kinda hard not to, considering that everybody else was an elite in their respective fields, particularly two women of special interest that really caught his eye in an infatuating way. One being the Ultimate Idol Sayaka Maizono and the other being the Ultimate Fashionista Junko Enoshima. Both girls were so dazzlingly pretty, friendly, and especially charming to boot. Saiyaka has a more bubbly welcoming personality when it comes to Makoto, and Junko's appearance with that sexy uniform outfit highlighted all of her curves quite nicely. He'd often wind up staring at those long luscious legs of hers sticking out from underneath that miniskirt, Makoto had a feeling that maybe she liked him looking at her that way.

'Still, that is just wishful thinking on my part. I'd certainly like for Enoshima-san to look at me like that though, maybe even ask me to be her boyfriend. Pfft, yeah right, what would an average guy like me even have that'd make her the least bit interested? Still, all of that aside....this is a nightmare; being forced to kill each other and do it in a way so only a few of us will be left alive at the end of it all for a chance to get out of here. I don't think anybody's taking this seriously though, maybe we'll be able to work together and get out of here without anyone needing to die.' Makoto thought to himself somberly and removed his hooded jacket from off of his body. He stretched his arms out overhead, yawning as he got ready to go to bed. "Alright, time to go to sleep. Maybe with any luck, I'll be waking up tomorrow to find out that has all been one very bad dream, or a prank from a reality tv show."

Pulling off the covers and kicking off his shoes, Makoto got underneath the blankets and turned off the lights in his room. It didn't take long for him to fall asleep immediately, not after being as 'Drained' as he was from all of today's shocking events.

*Click!*

Just then, the door to his room was opened slowly, revealing a well-manicured hand gripping the doorknob while another pulled back a rather high-tech looking keycard from the security lock next to it. A wide psychotic grin was on the intruder's face while she crept into Makoto's bedroom quietly, approaching his bed from afar with eyes focused entirely on the sleeping boy. She had a bottle of chloroform and a small rage held behind her waist, ready to make sure he wouldn't be waking up once she started bringing him over to her secret bedroom. Behind the mysterious woman, a handful of Monokumas walking obediently behind her in a straight line, surrounding the bed at her command.

"Alrighty, boys, right after I douse him, you start picking him up and taking him to my bedroom, okay? Be sure to be extra careful not to let any harm befall my Naegi-kun while you're at it.~" She commanded with a jovial tone in her voice, one that was oddly giddy with excitement matching the insane look of depravity on her face.

The Monokumas responded immediately by waddling over to Makoto's bed, climbing it, and readying their little pawed hands for transport while the girl dipped the rag into the bottle of chloroform, dousing the part where she would smother the boy with.

"Here I come, Makoto. We're going to be having so much fun you and me.~" She said to herself and went over to the sleeping boy, ready to drag him back to her place and get started on their 'Honeymoon'.

******

...

"Nngh....! Huh? Wha....?" Makoto groggily stirred awake, feeling something was off as he opened his eyes to absolute darkness someplace that didn't feel like his room. 'Something feels...different.'

Blinking his eyes open and feeling an unusual draft come over his body from every direction, Makoto's olive-green eyes became wide with surprise and horror when he realized he was someplace else entirely. Looking around the dimly lit area he noticed that there were various items, Most of them plastered with Monokuma-themed faces and colors with plenty of them being sex toys like dildos stationed all over the walls.

"Where....the hell...am I?!" He shakily asked himself in fright and looked downward at his own body after noticing that he wasn't able to move at all.

The boy's face dropped open in shock when he discovered he was buck naked on top of somebody's wide queen-sized bed. His legs were strapped to chains attached to the bottom two corners of the postings, making it seem like he has been captured by some crazed lovesick stalker. He tried moving his arms a bit only to find that they were attached to a pair of pink fluffy handcuffs binding his wrists completely up. Makoto's manhood, while currently flaccid, was still decently long and hanging off the side of his hips leaving him scared that a creepy pervert might've just abducted from inside the school to have their way with him.

'What is going on here?!' His mind screamed out and then he heard a delightfully giddy voice call out to him from somewhere in the darkness.

"Oh, you're finally awake. That didn't take too long. Good evening, Naegi-Kun, heheheh.~"

"That voice, that sounds like....!" Makoto put together who that voice belonged to when from out of the shadows came a familiar-looking blonde girl with two large fluffy twintails of bleached blonde hair and Monokuma hair clips binding each of them. Makoto was greeted by the haunting gaze of beautiful crystal blue eyes staring right back at him, he saw his secret crush Junko Enoshima stepping out of the shadows smiling at him ever-so-sweetly.

"Hiiii, Naegi-Kun. Sleep well? I had to get just the right amount of chloroform into your rag so that you wouldn't be waking up too soon or sleeping for too long. Hehehe, we're going to have so much fun together." Junko greeted with a beaming smile on her face, it was as though she were simply saying 'Good morning' to a neighbor.

Makoto couldn't quite figure it out, but there was just something different about this Junko Enoshima than the one he spoke to earlier during the Hope's Peak Academy assembly.

For one thing, she was much more heavily stacked upstairs with breasts nearly popping out of a cleavage-revealing shirt with a red-lace brassiere being worn underneath. Not only that, but her entire figure was more curvaceous and plump with womanly hourglass features,it was a stark difference compared to her usually lithe and modest appearance. Furthermore, there were no freckles on her face, just her unblemished skin that looked flawless as she came straight out of a photoshoot truly befitting the ultimate Fashion Diva she was. This was alarming Makoto more and more by the minute, especially with the way her sweet smile lingered on his restrained body.

"Enoshima-san!? W-what is going on here?!" Makoto yelled out only to see Junko climbing onto the foot of the bed, wearing a hungry-looking smile on her face. He gulped down his nervousness and felt his member beginning to stiffen with arousal. Even with that unnerving expression on her face, Makoto couldn't help getting a little turned on by it. It was as if the most beautiful girl in the academy was about to rape him like in dark fantasy, she even had the look on her face that said as such. Ironically that was exactly what was happening right now.

"I can tell what you're thinking, you know.~" She said in a whimsical voice and sat with her thighs straddling his waist and legs hugging the sides of his thighs. Junko had a sultry smile on her lips and started running a hand down along his body in a seductive manner. She was secretly also admiring his phallus from above, noting that he was fairly larger than she initially expected him to be. 'Hmmm, he's even bigger than I thought. What a sweet little surprise cherry on top of an already delicious sundae of Despair. I can hardly wait to break him into becoming mine forever.'

"Naegi-Kun, are you wondering about why you are here?" Junko asked in a soothing voice.

She leaned down and put her face up close to Makoto's nervous-looking one, making him look up into her eyes fearfully as he nodded his head 'yes'. She brought her hands up and gently cupped his cheeks in a loving fashion while also licking her lips.

"I'll have you know that today really is your lucky day, Naegi-kun.~"

Suddenly she pulled back up from his face and started hastily unbuttoning the top of her uniform blazer, revealing a thick pair of busty E-cup sized tits barely being held back by the red-lace bra. A more manic and depraved smile crossed Junko's face, making her look positively deranged and it frightened Makoto to his core more than it aroused him.

'W-what is happening right now?!' Makoto's mind screamed out in both confusion as well as arousal as the busty blonde girl finished removing her top, making her breasts jiggle slightly as she looked down into his eyes with a crazed smile on her face.

"You wanna know why? Because I'm going to make you my own personal Sex Slave of Despair, Naegi-Kun! We're going to make love right here, all night long. You could call it our Honeymoon!~" Junko yelled out, laughing maniacally with a toothy grin. The color drained from Makoto's cheeks and he tried getting out of his bonds again, only to have them reinforce tightly around all four of his limbs.

"Nnghh! E-Enoshima-san....! P-Please stop this! T-this isn't you....right?!" Makoto tried pleading with her. Then he saw the girl pull something out of the cleavage of her breasts, making him blush heavily until he saw that it was; a flat-screen device resembling a Tablet.

"Oh, it is me, Naegi-Kun. The real me, technically. The Junko that you know is a total fake, an imposter, a small-chested inferior version of myself cosplayed by my uninteresting sister Mukuro Ikusaba." She revealed, shocking Makoto as she pushed the device right up to his face, showing him a series of black and white swirls that started hypnotizing the boy.

"N-No...! What are you doing to me....? What is this?!" He yelled out and tried looking away, but the hypnotic waves from the screen compelled him to stay put. Junko had a very chipper grin on her face as she waited while the Despair-Obedience video worked its magic on Makoto's mind.

"This is the latest version of the Despair Video, Naegi-Kun. With this, I'll be rewiring your brain until you'll become compelled to follow me everywhere I go and behave like a loving husband who is also my one and only sex slave. Heheheh, I think one of the first things I'll have you do is eat me out or savagely pound me in the ass. I doubt you'll complain too much if I'm rough with your body once we get really frisky with each other. *Growl*" She growled with a playful smile on her face and watched as the spirals reflected in Makoto's eyes while she kept the tablet in front of him. "But most importantly of all; you'll fall permanently in love with me and nobody else. Don't worry though, I fully intend to treat you like a King. After all, a good Queen needs her royal husband to be happy at all times and treat her well in all manner of speaking. All you need to do is watch the Despair so that you'll be properly 'Adjusted' to be with me forever. Now let's celebrate our official honeymoon,Naegi-kun!~"

Makoto could only wail internally in despair as the hypnotic despair video was making him feel compliant and obedient to everything Junko says. A small part of his rational mind still existed even though the brainwashing was weakening it, but unfortunately, it was the part that was legitimately in love with her. He sees this crazy girl basically brainwashing him yet still longed for her despite falling for the fake version played by her sister. Still, Makoto's member started stiffening up the longer he felt those feelings linger, making Junko feel the presence of his dick rising out from underneath her skirt until it made a noticeable tent from underneath.

"Oooh! Feeling excited, are we? I already knew you had it that bad for me after watching you check out my sister's pancake ass, Naegi-Kun. Hehehe. Really, mine is much more filled out and a perfect heart-shaped rump that you'll just be begging to grab a hold of." She added, letting the tablet continue its work on Makoto.

It started leaving a faint red glow in his eyes as the spirals remained within each of his irises, cementing that he was fully 'Reprogrammed' to her liking.

"Aaaaand done! Now we can finally begin, oh I love you so much, Naegi-Kun. Your Hope will make my Despair even stronger, and you're all mine.~" Junko said with a lustful look in her eyes, she threw away the tablet into the far side of the room and brought both her hands up behind herself to undo the rest of her clothing.

Her jacket came off and so too did her red-lace brassiere, leaving her E-cups to jiggle out of them until they were held into each of her hands. Makoto's eyes followed the hypnotic action of Junko groping her breasts in front of him, he became painfully aroused, making his cock become stiffer and harder so that it rivals steel.

"S-S-so...big...! I..I need to touch them! Touch her!" Makoto let out, still feeling addled by the reprogramming as he saw Junko start climbing down his body. The busty blonde girl slid down his torso, grinding her nether region along his bulging cock in the process until her face aligned with it perfectly.

"Now then, the effects will slowly build up over time, so you're still mostly yourself....for right now at least. Anyway, this way I can really utilize my own personal charms and win you over, I'll make you mine for good, Naegi-Kun. You'll be my forever slave right and you'll look forward to it, even if the human part of your mind still has 'Hope' this will turn out to be one big bad nightmare." Junko finished explaining when she grabbed each of her pendulous tits again, squeezing them into her hands and causing her to mew excitedly in pleasure.

She brought them down around the sides of his cock, smothering the lower half fully within both of her voluminous breasts and making it throb as a result. The word of her intentions sent chills up Makoto's spine, he still wanted out of this situation right now, but another part of him felt compelled to obey Junko's every word and let this deranged gorgeous woman have her way with him. Grinning, Junko grabbed each of her breasts into her hands then started rolling them along the sides of his cock more smoothly, she smothered Makoto's dick and swiftly slid them up and down in a smooth repetition of tit-squeezing motion.

"Mmnnnghh....! Hhhhhhh....Junko-chan...!~" The boy whimpered softly in pleasure, feeling his twelve-inch rod pushing out from between Junko's tits while she continued smothering his cock between them. If Makoto had to make a comparison on the sensation, then he'd call it heavenly. The girl herself salivated with excitement once she saw a dabble of precum begin oozing out from the head of his meat.

Laughing excitedly once again, she started swiveling her breasts all over every inch of his length, fluffing those doughy treasures eloquently and squeezing them together while doing so. Makoto wanted to clutch the blankets of the bed in reaction, but was still restrained and at Junko's mercy. The feeling her breasts provided was a sensation that he had never felt before. He had the instinctual urge to wanna smother his face in between them and feed on her nipples like a mind-broken love slave.

"They're f-feel so good...! Nnh!~" Makoto cried out then started feeling his chest rise and fall repeatedly as his body melted further to the sensation of Junko's pillowy treasures sliding along his length. She took her time in rolling them around, slowly squeezing them at certain intervals and making sure Makoto felt every inch of doughy flesh swallowing his dick and choking it in torturous pleasure.

"Heheheheh, you're really enjoying this, aren't you? Hehehe.~" She sang musically and could feel Makoto's phallus beginning to throb intensely between her breasts.

She started exerting more pressure onto each of her hands. She was squeezing those tits gingerly all over his length while making sure the bulbous head of his cock stuck out from between them directly underneath her chin. Junko noticed happily that Makoto had a dabble of pre-cum leaking out already and was getting fired up and ready to taste his seed. Additionally, seeing Naegi's face contorting into one tortuous expression of splendor after another while moaning constantly happened to make her blood boil with excitement. Seeing him like this caused her own body to tingle with profound despair-fueled euphoria. Eventually, she dipped her face down between her breasts and swallowed the head of his dick between her lips with a slurp.

*Schlup!*

"Aaahhnn!~ J-Junko-Chaaann! Hnhh!~" The boy cried out in rapturous pleasure, feeling the moistness of Junko's mouth swallowing the head of his cock while her breasts continued stroking the rest of his shaft. Her lips pursed tightly around it, slurping the shroom of his head hungrily and working her face diligently onto it with tongue lapping whatever she could get inside her mouth. The girl could tell he was enjoying this, even if he whimpered in soft pitiful moans begging for her to stop.

*Sllpr..schlupp...schlupp..schluup!..Sllpprr!*

"Mmmmmnh. *Naegi-Kun*...hmm." She moaned deeply underneath her throat as she continued to swallow up his length with the ever-incessant thrusting of her head.

She occasionally looked up to peer into Makoto's face, watching him react with a red face and hot breaths constantly escaping his lips. She loved seeing him like this, she enjoyed every expression he made as she hungrily gobbled up his cock into her mouth. Eventually, she reached the halfway point on his shaft and removed her breasts entirely so that she could aggressively roll her face into his lap, swallowing him into her mouth earnestly with delight. Her soft hands remained tightly fixated around the hilt of his length, constantly pumping and squeezing that area while she slobbered her tongue all over the upper half of Makoto's cock. Soon her lips pursed tightly around that space, kissing and making out with him before going into full-on deepthroating territory with gusto.

*Schupp..schupp..schupp..schupp..schupp..schupp..schupp!*

"Mmmmmhmmmm!~" She wailed out yet again, this time with little glowing hearts in her lovely blue eyes. The spirals of despair reflected around each of them giving her a crazed expression as she happily swallowed her so-called boyfriend's length with newly revived passion.

Makoto wailed pitifully in pleasure, feeling his balls throbbing like heartbeats and shaft swelling thickly as the girl constantly throated his cock with gusto. Her face even started bouncing up and down on his waist, making her twintails toss around. Makoto's pelvis started thrusting upward into her gullet, feeding her more of his cock while her soft fingers kept squeezing around the hilt of his shaft like so. Junko voraciously face-fucked her own mouth into Makoto's magnificent cock, intensely pushing her face all the way into his groin then bobbing her head wildly while his balls began to stiffen up even more. They were already big, resembling slightly smaller grapefruits even, and yet looked bloated with sperm ready to erupt into the back of Junko's mouth while she swallowed his cock.

"I'm cummingg...!" He announced and tossed back his head, bucking his pelvis sporadically into the girl's face as thick blasts of seed started escaping the tip of his member and filled the roof of Junko's mouth with spunk!

"Mmmbpff! *Gulp...gulp..gulp..gulp...gulp..!* Mmmmnh." She moaned happily and closed her eyes in peace while she tasted all of Naegi's seed pouring down her esophagus like it was maple syrup. She gleefully swallowed everything down, making sure to be as loud as possible in order to coax more excitement into his willy in case he goes soft. Luckily for her, he had not lost an inch of rigidity in his length even after cumming what felt like a pint-sized load of sperm down her throat.

Lapping her lips around his length one more time she eventually pulled herself off with a tasty sigh and smacked her lips before cleaning them free of sperm with her tongue.

"Delicious.~ Ahh.....so good, Naegi-Kun. We really are perfect for each other. Hehehe.~" She giggled deliriously and quickly stood up, undoing both her skirt and her two hair bands holding up her twintails, letting her beautiful blonde hair spill down around her shoulders like an angel. Makoto saw this side of Junko appear in his eyes like an angel, making him fall more in love with her than he was already despite wanting to escape this torment situation.

She then undid her skirt and let it fall to the ground before moving on to her panties next. Junko had on a matching set of red-lace panties that was nearly see-through until she started taking it off of her body like so. Slowly she shimmied out of it little by little, wiggling her hips in a provocative way and further hypnotizing Naegi as her moistened peach came into view. She was already devoid of socks and boots, leaving her barefoot when she finished sliding them down one of her legs and kicking off to the side becoming naked. Makoto saw Junko in all her naked glory, causing his erection to stiffen up intensely as he felt a trickle of drool escaping his lips.

"Like what you see, eh? Well....don't let me keep you, Naegi-Kun. Hurry up and return the favor I just gave you by eating me out, but not before I have fun butt-humping the underside of your magnificent cock." Junko said as she turned around, showing him her soft ample heart-shaped ass in all its glory. It was really nicer than Mukuro's and it made Makoto wince painfully in sharp arousal as he watched her sit down onto his waist, straddling him.

She hooked her beautiful creamy legs around the sides of his pelvis, properly positioning herself before his cock with her buttocks pushing upwards against it. Makoto was feeling his breath come out in a blissful shiver for he was feeling extremely aroused right this second, the sensation of Junko's perfect ass touching the lower area of his cock was driving him completely crazy with insane lust. He wanted her so badly right now and he was only restrained from so much as touching that beautiful body of hers.

"Hehehe, let's have a little bit of fun with each other's bodies before we move on to the main course, Naegi-Kun. Your cum definitely tastes good when you blow into the roof of my mouth like that, I honestly want a second helping already, Darling.~" Junko purred, licking around her lips salaciously as she started pushing her bottom up into the underside of Naegi's shaft, rolling it about and making it bounce into the crack of her ass.

The feeling of her soft heart-shaped ass grinding his member was driving Makoto even crazier with lust, Junko knew what she was doing and where to hit his more sensitive places by simply twerking his member like it was a dance routine. She kept her eyes focused on him from the side of her face looking over her right shoulder at him with a smile. She Watched Makoto's face strain ton contain himself lest he blow his load super early. A part of Junko Enoshima was excited to simply see that, she had no doubt that Naegi had high reserves of stamina and energy in regards to his sexual vitality.

"Mnnghh....! Ohhh...it feels so nice....Junko....!" He cried out and felt the girl's ass start riding up and down underneath his member even faster, making it bounce and tap against her crack as he felt his erection throbbing like an organ.

She kept her hands gripping his ankles tightly and kept this sensation going until Junko got impatient to feel Naegi's tongue inside of her snatch. Humping his waist a little bit more, she eventually stopped hotdogging his cock and rose up on all fours only to place her sex directly into Naegi's face. Gently lowering herself down onto his mug, Junko let out a sigh of relief and elation as she felt his lips pressing into the folds of her labia already. Even reluctant and still partially sane, Naegi resisted the growing urge to gorge himself on her sex, but he undoubtedly would anyway. His willpower was great, seeing he was the Ultimate Hope and everything, but Junko had him in the palm of his hand and will keep him tethered to her body for the rest of his life.

'Mmmbbfhh! I can't breathe....but it smells...so--..so..good!' Makoto thought as she wiggled her [ussy into his face some more, egging him on to start gorging himself on her pussy already.

"C'mon, Naegi-kun, go ahead and eat me out. I know you want to, I can just bet that the smell of a woman's sex is driving you crazy, isn't it, honey? Heheheh, well if you don't make a move then I will. I'm positive you'll dance to the same tune once I swallow you back into my mouth this time." Junko announced and grabbed the hilt of the boy's throbbing length, keeping it steady between her hands and opened her mouth wide apart before swallowing nearly the entirety of his cock down into her mouth once more.

*Schlup!*

"Hnggghhh! Junko-chaaaannn...aaahhh!~" Makoto cried out as he felt the slimy insides of her mouth around his cock once more. He felt the slick fleshy abyss of moisture swallowing nearly half of his length already, reaching the back of her throat. It seems she wasn’t playing around this time at all and went straight for the kill.

"Mmmmmm!~ *Schlupp..schlupp..schlupp..schlupp!*" Junko closed her eyes happily and began repeatedly swallowing half of Naegi's cock into her mouth. She was slurping it noisily into her lips and squeezed them tightly while she did so. Loud voracious slurping noises soon followed and escalated when she made her face roll around into the boy's pelvis, prompting him to indulge in the sweet-smelling fragrance of her pussy.

Makoto gently kissed the opening of her juicy folds then started gingerly rolling his tongue all over the mound of her sex. Everything came to him instinctively as he started spreading her lips apart, hungrily tasting Junko's pussy and making her shudder blissfully while doing so. The girl felt a profound amount of pleasure coursing through her body, making her fall even more in love with him already. She wiggled her bottom around onto his face, hooking her legs underneath the back of his neck so that she could smother his mouth into her cunt even more.

*Sllpr..sllpr...sllpp..sllrpp...schlupp!*

"Hmm...! *Junko-chan...!*" Naegi breathed out as he had begun tonguing out the velvet insides of Junko's sex. He was tasting the juicy splendor of her nectar onto his lips, mesmerizing his taste buds into enjoying the flavor. Makoto did his best to whirl his tongue around on the deeper insides of the girl's sex, causing her to shudder explicitly while grinding her pelvis into his lips. cunt, tasting her delicious pussy nectar onto his lips.

"Aaaahhh....! N-Naegi-Kun...! Yes...ooohh yess! Use that wicked tongue of yours one me some more. I need it!" Junko breathed out while wearing a deranged smile on her face.

Stars appeared within her eyes as she began riding Naegi's face, careful not to hurt him as she ground her pubis into his mouth in order to feel more of his magic tongue tasting her pussy. Makoto decided to match her ferocity by craning his neck forward and pushing his mouth and nose into the muff of her Junko's pussy, eagerly swabbing his tongue around her sensitive velvet insides while doing so. He was going full-throttle on pleasuring her, making the girl shudder constantly in bliss.

Likewise, Junko herself decided to bring some attention to his penis yet again, she wasn't a selfish lover by any means and firmly held her soft hands around the base-end of his shaft ready to gorge herself on him like he was doing to her. Opening her mouth wide-open, she started letting the tip of Naegi's cock slide into her gullet and swallowed up even more of his member until she was halfway with face pushing closer to his crotch point. Makoto could feel the slimy abyss of Junko's mouth swallowing him again and shuddered blissfully while keeping his attention focused on lapping up her labia. The girl mewled quietly to herself and started rolling her tongue around all over his length with lips gingerly squeezing the mid-section of his cock with gusto while she sucked it. Keeping to herself and pumping the basin of Makoto's length, Junko started getting fired and began bobbing her head wildly into his waist, choking herself with his amazing cock and feeling it reach the back of her throat with each push.

'Mmmmm! Oh Naegi-Kun, your cock is so delicious and full that I can hardly get enough of it. I can't wait to see what you think once you're inside my body after we pleasure each other though. I'm very excited about that.~' Junko thought to herself and let the cock remove itself from the edge of her soft succulent lips, giving her the chance to hungrily lather it all over the underside of Naegi's length before swallowing it again. She ground her face into his groin, continuing to bob her head wildly into his waist in order to get him in as deep as humanly possible. Her mound continued smoothly rolling along his lips being tasted and tongued courtesy of Makoto's pussy-eating talent.

A plethora of gentle sexual noises consisting of moans, slurping sounds, intense breathing echoed throughout the room for the remainder of twenty minutes or so. Junko was hungrily face-fucking herself onto Makoto's dick, feeling it hollow out the inside of her throat while she kept on grinding her sex along his face. The two of them pleasured each other mutually with bodies undulating together in a blissful give-and-take of erotic foreplay. Eventually, Junko came to climax at least three consecutive times, coating all of Makoto's face with her juices while licking his cock from the scrotum upward in doing so. She kept voraciously swallowing his length while feeling the boy's magical lips suckle and nibble on her slit, making a wide depraved-looking smile remain on her features until she was ready to proceed to the next step. But first, she wanted to bring Makoto's cock off a second time and she was getting closer to doing that by squeezing his meat deep into the back of her throat. Eventually, she felt the thick eruption of Makoto's cock shooting out thick blasts of sperm directly into the roof of her throat. Being the champion that she was, Junko squeezed her lips tightly around his length in a watertight seal, making sure no ounce of seed escaped her lips. She gulped and swallowed every rope of thick sperm being sent down her throat and swallowed it all down as loudly as possible, making Makoto groan with high arousal.

*Gulp..gulp..gulp..gulp!*

"Mmmmm.~" She moaned while looking very happy with herself at this moment. Junko slowly pulled herself off of his meat, leaving a messy trail of saliva and sperm in her wake covering Makoto's dick like a lubricant.

Raising herself backward and keeping her bottom snugly straddling the boy's face, Junko ran a tongue across her lips, cleaning everything in sight as she slowly picked herself up off of Makoto's body. She saw that his face was a mess of her juices and saliva while looking to be in a dream-like state of happiness. She had no doubt in mind that part of him was still fighting off the brain-washing, but the spirals were there inside of his irises showing that it was indeed working properly. All he needed was a little push first.

"Time for the main course, Naegi-Kun. Hee hee hee hee.~" Junko snickered as she turned herself around and brought her body over to crouch directly above his waist, noting that even though he came like a fire hydrant Makoto was still as hard as a rock. She loved that about him, he had endurance, stamina, and a well-hung dick making him even more perfect to be her husband. "

Giggling evilly, Hunko brought herself lower to hover above Makoto's waist, planting her feet just outside of his thighs to make sure she would mount him snugly when beginning to do so. She reached down between her legs and spread open the lips of her vulva, exposing the deep velvet squishy abyss of her tight pussy, ready to impale herself on Makoto's large man meat. Makoto himself was still in a delirious state, between the brainwashing running its course and his more logical mind succumbing to Despair little by little, he saw the angelic sight of Junko Enoshima lowering her body onto his length with a smile on her face. He re-focused his vision in time to see the bulbous head of his cock pushing apart her tight pussy lips, making the girl wince painfully with a manic smile on her face as she lowered herself even more onto it. She felt her sex stretching out to accommodate Makoto's member, sheathing it deep inside of her pussy making her feel heavenly waves of pleasure coming from his length hollowing out her insides like so.

She threw her head backward and howled like a banshee into the air, keeping her pubis grinding sensually further until she was hilt-deep on his waist. Makoto never felt anything like this before and wound up howling quietly in mind-breaking euphoria while Junko's pussy squeezed him tightly, making sure he felt every contraction the opening of her cervix gave him while she remained impaled on his mighty cock. The girl rested her thick ample booty around his thighs, getting completely comfortable as he began grinding her body slowly along his dick.

"Aaaaaaaahhhh! Yesss! Makoto-Kun! Aaahhh!~" She cried out while feeling his member filling out her insides like it were a tight-fitting condom. Junko may have pleasured herself before using sex toys in order to curb her boredom, but nothing compared to this. Makoto was as well-hung as a horse and it showed, she only hoped he'll be able to breed her thoroughly once he comes. Imagining herself with his baby brought the crazed lunatic the sweetest pleasure.

"Ggghhh! Oooohh Junko-chan! It...it feels so good....!" Makoto cried out with mouth hanging open in euphoria, his mind shattering more and more by the minute for as long as he felt sexual pleasure. The slick tight feeling of Junko's pussy swallowing him whole made him feel ready to burst his load inside already, but he held out nonetheless. He didn't want to cum so soon and be over with this yet.

Junko, still reeling in pleasure, placed her hands flatly onto Makoto's chest, scratching her long fake nails painfully across his skin as the amazing sensation his member provided turned her mind into putty. She bit down on her bottom lip and shuddered in pre-orgasmic ecstasy before beginning to move along his waist. Soon the contractions her cervix made around Makoto's cock started becoming repetitive as she began rolling her waist along his body, riding him happily with insides squelching tightly around his length.

"Mn Nhh! Naegi-Kun...! Ahh....ooh we are going to be doing this so many nights after tonight. I can hardly wait to have you all to myself and become pregnant with your baby. Hehehe, you just know how to make me feel so good I can't help wanting it, you know." Juno breathed out with despair-ridden eyes reflecting her depraved insanity and lust directed solely at Makoto.

Normally that smile she was wearing would creep Makoto out like crazy, but instead, he was finding it rather charming and it made him even further aroused than he was already. It was like looking into an insane angel's face, making him fall further in love with her. As Junko started bucking her hips more vivaciously onto Makoto's waist, she paused for a moment and reached down to gently hold his cheeks into her fingertips. The girl, despite looking crazed, smiled sweetly at Makoto and brought herself onto his lips for another kiss. They both gently closed their eyes and found each other swallowing the other's lips, tongues were salaciously rolling about between them with her nibbling on Makoto's bottom lip with excitement. Tasting his saliva and forcing her tongue down his throat, she made out with him for a few more minutes and pulled back only to resume fucking herself firmly onto his body.

"Mmmm. Delicious.~" She mewled seductively to herself and ran her tongue around her lips as she began slamming her buttocks frenziedly onto his waist, making the bed shake dangerously with her ample buttocks quivering with each bounce.

Makoto was now truly feeling the sexual bliss of Junko riding his body wildly like a woman possessed, each and every tug of her pussy sent jolts of pleasure throughout his body. He watched as her breasts jiggled voraciously around in circles, mesmerizing him even further as he struggled to contain himself from cumming prematurely. The feeling of having this girl's pussy wrapping tightly around his cock was immeasurable to Makoto, he felt every tug of her folds pulling him further inside and allowing him to butt into the entrance of her cervix in a consistent manner. The twin-tailed girl raucously rode about all over his waist, fucking herself onto his mighty cock nonstop with pussy stretching tightly around his length each and every time. 

"Aaahhhh...aahh..aahh..aahhhh! Oooohh....Naegi-kuuuunn!~ Aaahhh!~" Junko cried out in ecstasy with tongue spilling out of her mouth. Her skin, which had been a healthily pale with perfectly conditioned tissue to boot, became sweaty with the boy's stink the longer she fucked herself on him.

She rode Makoto's pelvis wildly without any hesitation, feeling him throbbing inside of her as he hollowed out her sex simply by staying still and enjoying it. At first, she stayed strictly on her feet in order to bounce herself wildly without missing a beat in feeling his cock, but now she rested her kneecaps just outside of his waist and frenziedly ground her pelvis along Makoto's body, enjoying the sensation his cock provided as it tunneled into her babymaker. Makoto winced and clenched his teeth as he felt the repeated sensation of Junko's pussy wallowing him up over and over again, making his balls quiver with excitement.

She bounced herself voraciously onto his waist, feeling every muscle inside of her body tense up with ripples of pleasure that made her mind melt into ecstasy. Makoto felt the same way and felt any fearful doubts, worries, and thoughts about rebelling against this woman fade away almost instantly. The spiraling swirls in his eyes became more solid and a manic grin started forming on his lips as he embraced this "Despair" and everything it came with. Which in this case just happened to be fucking a beautiful yet insane girl for the remainder of his life. Junko eventually switched tactics and spun herself on Makoto's waist, taking him over in reverse cowgirl position with her ass bouncing around in front of his face.

The bed-creaking noises became louder and stronger as she planted her feet down onto the sides of the bed around Makoto's waist. Junko had grabbed hold of his ankles to steady herself as she swirled and slammed her ass up and down onto the boy's throbbing cock. He would be ready to burst very soon and pump her full of life-giving seed, hopefully giving her a baby in the process. Future plans, however, were far from Junko's mind as she watched Naegi's various faces of sexual agony and enjoyment reflect in his face by looking over her right shoulder while doing so.

"Uuaahh...ahh..ahh...aahh...aaaahhhh! Naegi-Kuuun!~ I'm cumming...! Give me everything you've got! We'll make love to each other forever and ever! That is the Ultimate Despair your Hope gives me, Naegi-Kun. I love yoooouuu!~" She cried out and threw back her head, shuddering explicitly in bliss as she came hard in climax!

Her booty slammed down hard onto his waist, with buttocks clenching tightly as she squeezed his length with everything her vaginal muscles would allow, causing Makoto to succumb to climax as well. With a loud grunt and a holler, the boy plunged his pelvis upward, sheathing the head of his length fully into the back of Junko Enoshima's womb before cumming up a storm!

"Hnggghhh! Junko-Chan.....aaaaggghhhh!" He cried out and felt balls pulsating wildly in climax as he shot out rope after rope of sperm directly into Junko's pussy, filling it up to the brim and making plenty of the white pearly substance seep out from overflow.

*Sppllt...spllt..spllt..spllttt!*

Junko wailed loudly in euphoria, feeling Makoto cum like a fire hydrant inside of her pussy, filling her to the brim and likely getting her pregnant as she kept pussy grinding feverishly on his waist the entire time. She came hard as well, coaxing more cum from the inside of his cock and filling her for a solid two minutes until finally expiring.

The two of them eventually collapsed, Junko slumping over his legs for a brief minute to catch her breath, but when she was done recovering she looked over into the boy's face with a triumphant smile on her own. The Despair swirls, and now the red glow, remains permanent inside of each of Makoto's eyes, cementing that he has now truly become her "Husband" For life now.

"Naegi-Kun....how do you feel?~" She asked seductively, bringing herself up to curl up on his side while stroking the surface of his chest with a smile. He turned to her face with a mind-broken smile on his own.

"Amazing, Junko-Chan... I want to do this even more! I love you so much! I'll be yours forever if you want me to!" He let out, making Junko giggle as he cradled his face close to hers before touching his forehead with her lips.

"Oh, Naegi-Kun. I knew you'd come around. Fu fu fu fu. We will be together forever alright, you didn't even need to ask. That was the plan in the first place after all, heheheh.~" Junko giggled evilly with happiness and stayed there with Naegi for the remainder of the night.

**End of Chapter**

**To Be continued...**

**This has been for T.M. Thanks for reading.**

. .


End file.
